


Mother of Magic

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: The Big Short [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: <3, The Big Short, This is my favourite of the Big Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which the Mother of Magic watches over those blessed of her magic, and steers one down a better path than the fates had planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the Big Short challenge. The prompt was 'Magic'. 
> 
> This story I actually am planning to continue writing, sometime, somewhere, somehow.

He is five when he learns about magic for the first time. She appears in his cupboard, and frowns at him and he stares back at her with wide, terrified eyes. She smiles at him softly and then blasts the cupboard door off its hinges with a simple flick of her wrist. Harry’s mouth falls open and he stares at her in wonder.

“Come along, Hadrian. I have a few words to impart upon your relatives.” She tells him, stepping out of the cupboard and waiting for him to follow. The moment he passes the threshold, she lifts him up in her arms and places him upon her hip. “Now, where would your pitiful excuse for relatives be?” she questions, smirking at the whimper she hears form the living room. “Of course.”

The beautiful lady carries him into the living room, and he hides his face in her chest, so he doesn’t have to look at his family.

“Petunia Dursley. I must say, I’m quite disappointed in you.” The beautiful lady states, and Harry shudders at the tone of her voice.

“Wh-who are you?”

“Do you not remember the deal you made with me, little Tunie?” the lady questions, her voice turning dark. “I shall spare that which you love most, so long as you will care for that which _she_ loves most, when the time comes.”

“It can’t be you!”

“Oh, it’s definitely me. I held up my part of the bargain, Petunia, you failed to uphold yours. I’m taking Hadrian with me, and as punishment for your failure to keep your word, Lily will plague you the rest of your life.” The lady declares, and Harry does look now, in time to see the soft mist that had surrounded the lady, now forming into a beautiful red haired woman with his eyes.

“Lily!” Harry hears his aunt gasp in surprise. “No.”

“Goodbye, Petunia.” The lady states, and before Harry can even react, he and the lady are suddenly somewhere else.

* * *

“Where are we?” Harry asks as the mist settles around them, and he can see a beautiful garden flowering all around them.

“This is the Aconite Garden, Hadrian. Its other names are the Selenic Garden or the Source. This is the birthplace of magic.” The lady explains, smiling brightly at the beauty around them.

“Magic is bad.” Harry says, frowning, the lady shakes her head, her smile turning sad.

“No, Hadrian. Magic is many things but it is not bad. Your parents were magical. _You_ are magical.”

“I’m a freak.”

“No, Hadrian. Don’t ever call yourself that again.” The lady tells him, her tone stern and absolute. 

“Okay.” Harry answers, the woman accepts his answer and then proceeds to tell him all about her beautiful garden.

He doesn’t learn until later that her name is Hecate, she is the goddess of magic and his new mother.

* * *

He resides within the Source with his mother until his letter from Hogwarts arrives. It is his mother’s wish that he at the very least experience magical learning how other wizards and witches experience it, even if he is now so far advanced from what they’re capable of teaching him. Normal witches and wizards do not grow up in the Source.

* * *

He’s prepared for the stares and the whispering when his name is called. It doesn’t bother him; he’s been Hecate’s son for far too long for anything so simple to get to him.

“It can’t be Harry Potter!” a voice exclaims loudly, even as Hadrian makes his way towards the front of the hall. “Harry Potter died.” The outburst causes more talking and open stares and Harry simply ignores it all as he sits down upon the stool and allows the hat to be placed upon his head.

 _Oh. Well._ He hears a voice state in his head, he smirks at the surprise he can feel rippling through him that is not his own. _I can see you’d fit in well in any of the four houses, but where would you like to go?_

 _Well,_ Harry answers, cocking his head to the side. _Ravens and snakes are both sacred to my mother, so either Ravenclaw or Slytherin would work for me. However, I’d find it a boon to me if you’d place me in Slytherin. I’d prefer to start destroying peoples’ ideas about me right out the gate._ He explains, smiling at the amusement he can feel from the hat.

_Very well, young master._

“SLYTHERIN!!” the hat roars, and Harry grins widely even as horrified and angry shouts start up in the hall.

_My thanks. Do not tell anyone what you have learnt._

_My word upon the Mother._

_Thank you._ Harry answers, before pulling the hat from his head and allowing the rest of the Great Hall to see the giant smile on his face as he rose from the stool and made his way to his new House.

 _Oh, yes, I’m going to enjoy this._ Harry thinks, sinking down into a bench at the Slytherin table and revelling in the ebb and flow of magic that he can feel all around him. The Aconite Garden is the birthplace of all magic; nothing will ever surpass it for beauty or power. But with the magical purity, wildness, and strength that comes of generations of accidental magic and magical maturities occurring within the confines of the school grounds, Hogwarts will always be a close second.

_I thank the Mother of Magic, who has blessed me with her gifts. I pray that she will guide me and protect me in my pursuit of her art. I swear to never give her reason to question my devotion to her or the Source. So mote it be._


End file.
